The Poet
by Acherona
Summary: Kakashi has messed up and is in the doghouse. With Naruto's birthday coming up Kakashi needs to fix things fast so he can spend the day with his lover. Poetry always helps...right? KakashiXNaruto


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto and I'm not making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – None to speak of…A few naughty words and implied Boyxboy relationship.

**AN** – This is just a short one-shot written simply for fun, after all I couldn't let Naruto's birthday go unnoticed…

Please enjoy!

**The Poet**

Kakashi sighed for the millionth time as he ran a gloved hand through is silver hair. He was in the dog house and his little blond love didn't show any signs of forgiveness towards the Icha Icha lover.

Okay so maybe he had messed up but this was taking things too far, Kakashi thought when he saw the newly installed, chakra infused lock on their bedroom door and his clothes dumped on the couch.

This whole mess had started when they were invited to a dinner party at Sakura and Kiba's to celebrate their engagement and the fact that Sakura now carried a new member of the Inuzuka clan in her belly. Naruto had told him time and time again not to be late because he didn't want to go to this dinner alone. Granted that both Sakura and Kiba were very good friends to Naruto but he still didn't like to show up alone. He'd been alone for most of his life and it still struck a nerve when he had to attend couple parties on his own.

Really Kakashi had meant to be on time for his little lover but when he opened the post there was a package with the newest Icha Icha book, named Icha Icha Role-play. He was just going to read a couple of pages just to get the feeling of the book but before he knew it, it was ten pm. That damned dinner party started at eight pm.

When he finally got to Sakura's he was met by a glaring pink haired girl that told him that Naruto had left early because he wasn't feeling well. By the tone of her voice and the way she was sending scorching death glares his way he knew that she knew why Naruto had really left. Kakashi quickly said good bye and hurried to the apartment he and his lover shared.

The place was totally dark and empty, and Kakashi started to panic until he saw the small note on the kitchen table.

_'At Iruka's, don't come!!'_

That was all that was written but it was enough to calm Kakashi down a little, he'd been scared that his sunshine boy had left him for good and that was something he didn't know if he would survive. Naruto was his reason for breathing and the thing that brought life and light into his dark world. He knew better than to go after Naruto, the blond needed time to cool off and Kakashi knew that Iruka would take care of him. Kakashi was an ex ANBU and there wasn't many things that scared him but Iruka in mother hen mode was a truly frightening experience that Kakashi would rather avoid, he was quite fond of his manly parts and the things Iruka had threatened to do to them the last time Naruto and Kakashi were in a fight still made him cringe.

All this had happened yesterday and today when he got home from a simple B-rank mission that damned lock had been in place. He had his suspicions that the very timely placed B-rank mission from the Hokage meant that his brat had managed to get Tsunade in his corner.

What to do, what to do? Today was Naruto's birthday and Kakashi wanted to celebrate it with his koi. He had already bought new crimson colored silk ropes and a blindfold in the same fabric. Kakashi had planned this kinky birthday sex for weeks but in none of his scenarios had there been a lock on the bedroom door nor had his ass been tossed out to sleep on the couch.

He had to fix this! Kakashi wanted to spend Naruto's birthday with him, not just for the hot sex but because he knew that this was a difficult day for his little fox and he wanted to be there for him. He could hear his lover shuffling around in the bedroom; he needed to get in there somehow.

Suddenly he got an idea; he would write the birthday boy a poem. Poetry was liked by lover's right? Besides how hard could it be to print down a few words on paper? Said and done he sat down on the couch and started to compose his masterpiece that would make Naruto forgive him.

_**N**__ – Is for all the nice and naughty things that you do. I especially like that trick with the tongue wiggling and my balls and…okay moving on._

_**A **__- Is for that amazing ass you have, all firm yet soft and completely golden in color. When you wear those blue pants that hug your bum so nicely it makes me just wanna reach out and squeeze…moving on again_

_**R**__ – Is because you're always right (I could have written randy but I controlled myself, Yay me)! Everything we fight about is my fault and you're right and please forgive me and let me off the couch and… I miss you dammit!_

_**U**__ – Is for ultimate Uzumaki uke. I know that we're supposed to switch but let's face it…Kakashi Hatake doesn't bottom… EVER! Besides you're so cute when you lay there with your legs spread just waiting for me to come and ravish your…So next letter shall we…_

_**T **__– Is for totally captivated. That's what I am by you. Your hair, your voice, the way you move your hands when you're trying to make a point. Your smell and the way your skin is so incredibly soft all over. Your honesty and your bravery…Everything about you has me totally captivated._

_**O**__ – Is for the perfect o shape your mouth make when your lips is wrapped around my coc…Or maybe it's for octopus…You like stir fried octopus right?_

Kakashi looked over his work proudly, why anyone said that writing poetry was hard he would never understand, this was a piece of cake. He folded the paper and walked over to the bedroom and slid the poem under the door, now he just had to wait.

He waited and waited and had just about given up hope when he heard the soft whisper of chakra reseeding and the click of a lock being turned.

He moved from the couch and watched as the door slowly opened and revealed his blond haired lover. Naruto looked pale and that made Kakashi's heart hurt. He felt so bad for making his lover sad…Naruto was meant to smile.

"This poem was the lamest piece of shit that I have ever read." Naruto said waving the paper with the poem in his hand.

Kakashi felt his breath hitch, had he only made things worse?

"But," Naruto continued. "You wrote it and therefore I love it. I forgive you for yesterday but don't you dare mess up again!"

Kakashi shook his head no vigorously and moved to embrace his love.

"Today is my birthday and you would do anything for me right?" Naruto asked as he blinked his big blue eyes towards Kakashi.

Kakashi who just made up with his lover and didn't want to mess up again agreed right away.

"Good…" Naruto purred. "You see when I was in the bedroom I found these silk ropes in the closet and now I'm dying to try something out."

Kakashi felt his pants tighten at the huskiness of Naruto's voice and the imagery he conjured up of him pounding into a bound and blindfolded Naruto.

"You see there was really only one thing bothering me about your poem and since it's my birthday we're doing things my way." Naruto said still in that husky seductive tone.

"Uh huh." Kakashi agreed but he was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Soo," Naruto said as he walked behind Kakashi and slapped his ass…hard. "Get on the bed and get naked Hatake, tonight you're getting your ass fucked!" With that statement Naruto sauntered to the bedroom with swaying hips silently singing_"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…"_

Kakashi choked down the sudden urge to break out in sobs and cover his rear protectively with his hands as he slowly and reluctantly followed Naruto to the bedroom. This wasn't turning out the way he'd planned it at all. He sighed and whispered brokenly.

"Happy birthday indeed…"

**The End**

**AN** – There it was. I hope you found it somewhat amusing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
